


misuse of parabatai bond

by missmaddie



Category: Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare, Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M, Mutual Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 21:02:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4364054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmaddie/pseuds/missmaddie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parabatai can feel each other's pain through the bond but what about pleasure?</p>
            </blockquote>





	misuse of parabatai bond

He watches her train, watches sweat gather at her brow, the muscles of her arm tense and release. 

He thinks of her that night, like usual, but different. This time, his mind hovers over the swell of her breast and the weight of her pressed up against him rather than the swell of her jaw or the pale blonde of her eyelashes.

He strokes himself quickly, remembering the last time they had gone to the beach. The ocean still creeped Emma out, it always would, but as she had so eloquently put it "Jace Herondale isn't afraid of some puddle. I won't be either." 

She had clung to his arm at first, constantly drew his attention with all her slight movements against his side. White streaks of sunscreen highlighted toned upper arms and the white of her bathing suit contrasted with her tanned skin. 

Julian whimpered at the thought of Emma in her bathing suit. He loved that suit. He had helped her pick it out, had watched her spin around in the store, had at one point, stuffed a knuckle in his mouth to avoid saying something stupid.

He thinks to their parabatai ceremony, when the mark flashed and stained her skin, how hot the fire around them swirled, how their wet shirts had clung to them and how his gut flared when he realized that they were bound to each other, for better or worse.

He lets his mouth fall open as he rubs his thumb over the head of his dick. 

Emma stiffens and nearly drops Cortana in suprise as lust pools in her stomach. Damn it, Julian. This had been happening since the parabatai ceremony. 

She feels herself get wet and lets herself fall to her knees. She had shut the training room door when she came in and was too distracted to consider walking up to her room. 

She dips her hands into her shorts and then her underwear, gasping as she realized how wet She was. How revved up Julian must be. That thought makes her moan and prompts her into action.

She circles her clit and whimpers, remembering the first time this happened, how she'd been out with an ex and they'd been eating lunch, how she could feel herself getting wetter and wetter and found herself thrusting down into her seat, looking for friction. She had gone to get a drink and had leaned against the counter, cumming without even touching herself and almost falling to her knees. It took several occurrences before she connected it to Julian. 

Julian whimpers and jerks himself harder, thinking of Emma's lips and the curve of her breasts under her tee shirts.

He cums hard into his own hand, biting off what was probably Emma's name.

In the training room she bites her lip and arches her back against a heavy weight bag and finds her release. 

She's panting afterward and shaky. She hauls herself up and grabs her fallen sword. 

She thinks of what she's going to make Julian feel tonight and falls back into position.


End file.
